Full Moon's trip to America
by Full Moon1
Summary: updated! Just as the title says...Mitsuki goes to America, and she tries to find her love...
1. Flying across the ocean

A Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic * there may be spoilers!* - my first, so plz review! Thank you!  
  
Full Moon wo Sagashite belongs to Tanemura Arina sensei, and no one else! She is THE BEST~!  
  
Translations - *hai - yes  
  
Mitsuki~ hurry up! We need to go get your luggage before we leave!! Ooshige - san called to her. "Hai~ Ooshige - san!" Mitsuki ran to her apartment and grabbed her luggage. She whispered to Takuto and Meroko, "Come on, let's go! We're going to be late for the plane!"  
  
Mitsuki was finally going to America.  
  
8months had passed since Takuto and Meroko had appeared in front of her. She only had 4 months left to live, as they had told her. But she was fulfilling her dream, to go to America. Full Moon was recording her first album - in New York.  
  
On the plane, she was thinking things over. She could hardly sleep at the thought of going to America. Meroko said, " Mitsuki! We better see your Eichi - kun! I really want to meet him!" Takuto, on the other hand, was muttering "Who gives about Eichi..argh.." Mitsuki was afraid that she might not be able to see Eichi - kun, but Meroko reassured her, saying, don't worry, we'll see him! I'll make sure you do.  
  
The plane landed smoothly, and Mitsuki got off. She breathed in the air, the smell of New York. She was excited to explore around the city. Ooshige - san warned her to be careful around town, and Mitsuki left with Takuto and Meroko. She was still in the form of Full Moon, just in case. The three of them walked around town, asking people about Eichi - kun, but no clues were found. They had to go back to the hotel, since Ooshige - san told her that she had to practice a couple of times.  
  
Meroko and Takuto searched on their own for clues of Eichi - kun, while Mitsuki went to the studio. Meroko was searching his name in her pocket computer, when suddenly, she let out a scream. She covered her mouth in shock and disbelief, and crumbled to the floor..  
  
That's Chapter one~! I'm sorry it's short. I don't know if this is good.This is my first fanfic. Please give me feedback so I can write my next chapter. Thank you~! 


	2. Unexpected meeting

Full Moon fanfic - Chapter 2  
  
Full Moon wo Sagashite belongs to Tanemura Arina sensei~~!!!! I wish it were mine~!!!!!!!!!  
  
Translations - *daijyoubu - I'm fine *Konnichiwa - hello  
  
  
  
"Meroko.Meroko!!" Meroko heard a voice calling out her name.it was filled with worry.she could tell it was Takuto, her Takuto's voice.the sweet voice that led her to dreamlands. ".Huh.? Takuto.? What am I doing here?" She was in the hotel, on Mitsuki's bed. Takuto explained to her, "You let out a scream, and you fainted. What's wrong?" Smiling wanly, Meroko replied, "Daijyoubu. Don't worry about me. Can you go get me some food? I'm hungry now."  
  
As soon as Takuto left the room, she dug out her computer, and read the information concerning Sakurai Eichi. "This can't be true.this just can't be true.oh my gosh, Mitsuki." She decided not to share this information with Takuto.or at least, not yet.  
  
"Full Moon - san, please come in!" Mitsuki was in the studio, practicing her songs.  
  
Kimi wo aiseba aisuhodo  
  
  
  
Kono kokoro no kodou ga hayakunaru  
  
Ano hi kimi ni deattayo ne  
  
Mada.oboeteru  
  
Omoidasutabini yomigaeru ano sweet melody  
  
Imademo kikoete kuru  
  
Ano yasashii koe  
  
Anata no kuchibiru ga ugoku tabini  
  
Anata no me wo mitsumeru tabini  
  
Watashi wa dame ni naru.  
  
"Okay Mitsuki, time for a break. And there's some one I'd like you to meet. He's going to be your new sponser. Follow me." Ooshige - san said.  
  
They took the elevator to the 4th floor, and stopped in front of a room that said: 444 A. Ooshige - san knocked on the door three times, and the door opened. A maid was standing there. "Hello Ooshige - san, Full Moon - san. Please come in. He is waiting for you."  
  
Mitsuki wondered, "He? I thought it would be a woman.oh well.I'll see in a minute."  
  
The two of them entered the office. A man was in a chair, typing on his laptop. He stopped at the sound of the two entering, and slowly turned around in his chair. Smiling, Ooshige - san said, "Full Moon, this is your new sponser, Wakaouji Keiichi sensei."  
  
Mitsuki just stood there, eyes open with bewilderment.  
  
"Wakaouji.sensei.."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Full Moon - san. Nice to meet you. I am Wakaouji Keiichi."  
  
He used to be Mitsuki's doctor. He was Wakaouji sensei, the one who always came to her grandmother's house twice a week to check her throat.  
  
He, was her new sponser. 


	3. What would you know?

Full Moon's Trip to America ~~  
  
*** I don't own FmoS..although I really want to.. I'm like on writers block or sumthing.Please Review! I promise I'll do better next time.this is getting angtsy.LoL 


End file.
